


uncover

by imlatefortea, nebuladesertica



Series: enciende las cámaras, ámame frente a ellas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Youtuber AU, literally everyone in here
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlatefortea/pseuds/imlatefortea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebuladesertica/pseuds/nebuladesertica
Summary: Y presiona el botón. Sus rostros cambian al instante, sabiendo que ya deben haber personas entrando. Los números suben y suben conforme pasan los segundos, la mayoría chicas esperando a que su pareja favorita se confirme. Muchos otros, fans corrientes que vienen por otro live más.Las luces de repente queman demasiado sus ojos.





	1. de noticias importantes y otros demonios - SugaKou! & TheBeautyKing LIVE!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Es primera vez que subo algo mío en esta plataforma y aunque estoy alegre de haberlo subido, también muy nerviosa /// se suponía que esto era una tontería surgida con un amigo (thank you sebastián ilysm) pero terminamos haciendo un AU completo y bueno...
> 
> realmente nos fumamos una grande.
> 
> ahora, los youtubers:
> 
> >suga: SugaKou! - canal de vlogs & covers  
> >oikawa: The Beauty King - canal dedicado al fitness y la belleza // primadonna boy - segundo canal, más que nada videos sloppy de vez en vez.
> 
> Iré actualizando y subiendo más personajes conforme suba capítulos.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ♥

## de noticias importantes y otros demonios - SugaKou! & TheBeautyKing LIVE!!

 

—¿Ya está todo listo? —pregunta Suga observando como Oikawa manipulaba la cámara. 

Los comentarios en Twitter y en otras redes sociales parecen llover a través de su pantalla. Todo el mundo parece emocionado, el ''OiSuga'' podría confirmarse en cualquier momento, mientras que Oikawa instala la simple camarita a la computadora. Suga está nervioso, pretende asesinar todos los rumores de una buena vez y de paso, sacar la verdad que ha estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo.

—¡Listo! —exclama Oikawa pasados cinco minutos en los que Suga empieza a inquietarse— no sé porqué pero tu computadora no reconocía la cámara. ¿Estás preparado?

—Más que seguro, estoy muy cansado de tener que mentir y ocultar cosas —replica Suga con pesadez. Suspira.

Oikawa lo mira con gravedad también, y suspira.

—Todo listo, la aplicación está abierta, solo hay que apretar un botón. ¿Notificaste a todos? 

—Sí.

Y presiona el botón. Sus rostros cambian al instante, sabiendo que ya deben haber personas entrando. Los números suben y suben conforme pasan los segundos, la mayoría chicas esperando a que su pareja favorita se confirme. Muchos otros, fans corrientes que vienen por otro live más.

Las luces de repente queman demasiado sus ojos. 

—¡Hola a todos! —saluda Oikawa con felicidad, de esa de la fingida, de esa que le sobra— Muchas gracias por estar en el directo, hoy tenemos noticias mu _uuu_ y importantes —alarga la u más de la que debe.

—¡Muy, muy importantes! —continúa Suga, sonriendo— esperaremos un rato mientras que llega el resto y empezamos, ¿va?

—Va. 

Se mantienen leyendo preguntas estúpidas mientras que llega la cantidad aceptable de gente. Que si son pareja, que cuanto tiempo han sido amigos, que si a Suga le gusta Oikawa, que si esto o aquello... Evade todas y cada una de las preguntas correspondientes al tema que van a tratar.

—Oh, esta me gusta —dice Oikawa de repente— ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Suga? 

Está a punto de responder, pero Oikawa lo mira de reojo y luego añade: —Naranja. 

Le sorprende ligeramente, porque la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él. Voltea, y Oikawa empieza a explicar la razón. 

—Era uno de los colores representativos de la antigua preparatoria de Suga. Además, sabe que le queda bien. 

En realidad, esas son pocas razones por las cuales ese color es su favorito. Aún así, prefiere no comentar nada, porque Oikawa es un gran amigo. Devuelve la vista al celular, pero antes, dice:

—El de Oikawa es el verde. Pero no cualquier verde, sino un verde oscuro que le recuerda a...—Oikawa está rojo, y le pega con la mano en la nuca— ¡Ay! 

Ambos ríen nerviosos. Que par de tontos son. 

—Describe a tu compañero en tres palabras —lee Suga en voz alta. Es en realidad muy facil contestar, lo ha pensado de sobra durante más de seis años— pesado, ruidoso, fabuloso. 

—¡Qué imbécil! —exclama Oikawa quitándose los zapatos, sentándose como un indio en el sofá, con una almohada entre las piernas— qué triste que igual te amo —murmura. 

Suga reconoce que está avivando la llama. Twitter estalla una vez más. 

—A ver, otra pregunta... Esto va a terminar siendo un preguntas y respuestas —dice, y ambos ríen de nuevo. Están muy nerviosos— Una más antes de que empecemos a hablar, ¿sí Oikawa?

—Está bien, mira —señala la pantalla de su celular y ambos la leen— Película favorita de Suga y mía, una que a los dos nos guste. 

Suga tarda un rato en pensar, porque a ambos les gustan muchas películas, pero sin duda su favorita tendría que ser... 

—¡El castillo ambulante de Howl! —exclaman al mismo tiempo, y rien nuevamente.

—Es que... ah, trae tantos recuerdos, es tan bonita...

—¡Mira Oikawa, ya llegó gente suficiente! —Suga interrumpe, atravesándose a través del mueble, evitando que Oikawa hable de más. Tristemente, escoge el único tema que realmente no quiere mencionar— Creo que ya es hora de contarle al mundo, Tooru. 

Con el pasar del tiempo, Suga y Oikawa habían aprendido qué podían y qué no podían decir frente a la cámara. Sabían adecuadamente cada palabra correcta para poder calentar las cosas. Su nombre real, el tono serio que había empleado, el misterio que traen... 

Es el plan perfecto. 

—Chicos —empieza Suga, aunque no puede con el nerviosismo. Siente que va a romper a reír histéricamente— Yo-Oikawa... ah, ¿cómo se dice esto? 

Las palmas le sudan a borbotones. Se las limpia torpemente con el jean, pero solo se escurre. La incapacidad física para decir las palabras es demasiada. 

—Nosotros somos... —Oikawa intenta decirlo también, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. 

 _Vamos, dilo. Sé que puedes. No es tan grave, tienen derecho a saber._  

No pueden seguir en este misterio. Después de lo que se siente como años, Suga lo dice.—Somos biiii.... sexuales —oh dios mío, lo ha dicho. LO HA DICHO. ¿CÓMO RESPIRAR ANTE UNA SITUACIÓN COMO ESTA? ¡PÁNICO!

Siente un rotundo alivio y como el peso del mundo se le quita de los hombros. Ambos están respirando con dificultad, ligeramente alegres, pero saben en el fondo que los corazones de sus fans se han detenido. Tal vez hayan matado a una o dos personas. No importa mucho ahora; importará después, cuando el golpe de realidad de sus palabras le atraviese a través del pecho.

Suga se da un par de horas para si mismo antes de arrepentirse por su confesión. 

—¡ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN LE DÉ UN ATAQUE CARDÍACO, POR FAVOR! —grita Oikawa de repente. Suga cree que es demasiado tarde, ya más de una chica habrá fallecido— ¡Tenemos un anuncio más! 

Si hubiese estado bebiendo algo, seguramente lo habría escupido. 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tenemos un anun- —el golpe de Oikawa en las costillas es peor que su arrepentimiento. Le saca el aire de inmediato, y Suga intenta respirar sin dejar en claro su dolor. 

—¡Claro que sí, Kou-chan! —Oikawa no podría ser más obvio. Maldito sea. 

—¡AAAAAAAAAH, SÍ! —le sigue la corriente, pero realmente no tiene ni idea. Se acerca a su oído y le susurra— ¿Qué anuncio? ¿Qué tramas, Oikawa? 

—Nada malo —le dice de vuelta, aunque sigue mirando a la cámara— ¡Bueno, chicos! Yeah, tenemos un anuncio más y es que esta tarde habrá un vídeo en cada uno de nuestros canales con muchas más noticias. 

Suga quiere escupirle en un ojo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre...? ¡No puede mostrarlo tan rápido! ¡No ahora! Lo odia. 

—¿Verdad, Suga? —la voz de Oikawa tiembla por un segundo, y lo mira a la cara sonriendo. Suga lo nota. 

Realmente no quiere seguir ocultando su relación al mundo. Está absolutamente seguro de que está tan harto como él mismo. Los nervios atrapan su corazón de nuevo, pero no hay nada a lo que temer, se dice. _Está todo bien, es algo tonto, está todo bien_. 

—Sí, es verdad. ¡Esperen por más anuncios esta tardeee! —y se lanza encima de Oikawa de manera premeditada y sin hacerle daño, para avivar más una llama que saben que se está apagando. Suga ríe y le lanza un beso desde su regazo. 

—Creo que eso fue todo entonces —se quedan sin nada más que decir— Es hora de apagar esta cámara. ¡LOS AMAMOS CHICOOOOOOOS! —Oikawa pone ese ridículo falsetto y lanza muchos besos a la cámara— recuerden, sigan fabulosos —guiña a la cámara de nuevo y apunta a ella, formando una pistola con los dedos. Se levanta y la apaga. 

El show acaba de terminar.  


	2. HISTORIAS PERSONALES DE SECUNDARIA!!! - BigSun ft. KeiPlays, TheSingingCrow e Invitado Sorpresa™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bienvenidos sean todos al canal de BigSun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> en mayo, cuando publiqué este fanfic, tanto sebas como yo éramos niños entre exámenes y notas y supongo que no fue bueno publicarlo justamente en ese momento... :3c
> 
> jeje...
> 
> aHORA LOS YOUTUBERS
> 
> >suga: SugaKou! - canal de vlogs & covers  
> >oikawa: The Beauty King - canal dedicado al fitness y la belleza // primadonna boy - segundo canal, más que nada videos sloppy de vez en vez.   
> >hinata: BigSun - canal de gameplays y vlogs ocasionales (frecuentes)  
> >tsukki: keiplays - canal de gameplays // keisays - canal de críticas y vlogs  
> >kageyama: TheSingingCrow - canal de covers.  
> >yamaguchi: él realmente no posee un canal pero aparece frecuentemente en los vídeos de hinata y tsukishima :)

_**[Transcripción del vídeo "HISTORIAS PERSONALES DE SECUNDARIA!!!" hecha por: @softkenhina]** _

 

 **HINATA** : ( _aparece de repente en la escena, saltando)_  ¡Hola a todos, aquí está BigSun para iluminarles el día!  _(hace manos de jazz por encima de su cabeza)._

 **HINATA** : Hoy me encuentro aquí en un vídeo un tanto distinto de mi canal, sé que no es lo que frecuentemente ven pero  _(hace un chasquido con los dedos; Tadashi aparece)_  ¡Esta personita de aquí tuvo la idea y yo no pude rechazarla!

 **YAMS** :  _(tapándose la cara)_  Yo sólo fui arrastrado aquí por Tsukki.

 **HINATA** : _(chasquea los dedos de nuevo, Tsukishima aparece)_

 **TSUKKI** : A mí no me eches la culpa, yo ni siquiera acepté  _(brazos cruzados)_.

 **HINATA** : ¡Y finalmente...!  _(redoble de tambores en el fondo; chasquea los dedos)_  ¡Kageyamaaa!  _(lo mira con ojos de corderito degollado_ ).

 **KAGS** : Él tuvo una buena idea para mi canal, así que tuve que devolverle el collab de alguna manera _(se quita la gorra; cruza los brazos)_.

 **HINATA** : (perplejo) ¿Sólo por eso aceptaste?

 **KAGS** :  _(se encoge de hombros)_

 **TSUKKI** : Vaya  _(burlón)_  El Rey sí que ha bajado sus estándares _(mira cómplice a Yamaguchi)_.

 **YAMS:**   _(reprime una risa debajo de su mano)._

 **KAGS** :  _(lo mira con recelo, se le acerca lentamente)._

 **HINATA** : HEY _HEYHEYHEYHEY_  NO AQUÍ-  _(preocupado)._

 

**_ (La pantalla se vuelve negra momentáneamente; hay un pitido de corte; todo vuelve a la normalidad y todos aparecen sentados en un sillón) _ **

 

 **HINATA** : ¡Estamos de vuelta! ¡Sin heridas de gravedad. todos sanos y a salvo!  _(se nota ligeramente nervioso)._

 **KAGS** : ¿Podrías ya contar de qué va todo esto?  _(está sentado al lado de Hinata y tiene la mano sobre la rodilla de éste)._

 **HINATA** :  _(distraído por como Tsukishima tiene el brazo detrás de los hombros de Yamaguchi)_  ¡OH, YA, CLARO!

 **HINATA** : Muy bien, así que esto consiste básicamente de nosotros cuatro contando historias vergonzosas y personales de cuando íbamos a la secundaria  _(ríe)_. Por si no lo saben, Kageyama y yo asistimos juntos durante todo el bachillerato mientras que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi iban a otra.

 **TSUKKI** : Afortunadamente.

 **YAMS** : ¡Tsukki, por Dios!  _(ríe bajito)_.

 **HINATA** : ¡En todo caso, voy yo primero a contar mi historia!  _(alegre)_.

 **HINATA** : Mi secundaria fue muy como... Uh... Estaba llena de voleibol y muchas chicas lindas  _(hace muchos gestos con las manos y se las pasa por el cabello constantemente)_  así que un día, estoy con Kageyama practicando un pase y aparecen estas dos chicas realmente bonitas. Yo las veo y me pongo todo...  _gwaah_ , super nervioso y le digo a Kageyama " _¡VAMOS KAGEYAMA, LEVÁNTALA PARA MÍ!_ " y Kageyama contestó...

 **KAGS** : " _Deja de molestar, Hinata-idiota, estoy bebiendo agua._ "

 **HINATA** : Pero de igual forma la levantó para mí  _(guiñe un ojo y ríe)_. El problema es que era una de las primeras veces que practicábamos este pase y no estábamos tan coordinados... así que cuando fui a rematar la pelota  _(hace el gesto de rematar)_ no noté que estaba entrando el entrenador y le pegué a él en la cara  _(mira a la izquierda)_  y me caí y me di muy feo en la espalda.

 **HINATA:**   _(ruborizado)_ Las chicas empezaron a reírse de mí y creo que es  _(alza una ceja)_ una de las mayores vergüenzas que pasé en secundaria. Luego el entrenador me dio un buen regaño y me castigó haciendo limpiar el gimnasio durante toda una semana y realmente ustedes no tienen idea de lo  _GRANDE_  que son esos gimnasios  _(dramatiza)_.

 **KAGS:**  Sí, eran muy grandes  _(ríe ligeramente)_.

 **TSUKKI Y YAMS:**   _(disimulan la risa; no aguantan, se carcajean)_.

 **HINATA:**   _(nervioso)_ ¡N-No se rían tanto!

 

**_ (Hay un corte, la escena pasa directamente a Kageyama) _ **

 

 **KAGS** :  _(está completamente rojo) (junta las manos, cabizbajo)_  Yo una vez llamé a Suga-san "mamá".

 **TSUKKI, YAMS, HINATA:**   _(silencio total)._

 **HINATA:**   _(estalla en risas)._

 **TSUKKI:**   _(hiperventilando en el piso_ ).

**YAMS:** _(riendo detrás del sofá)._

**KAGS:**   _(ruborizado)_  ¡NO SE RÍAN TANTO! ¡HINATA IDIOTA, DETENTE!

 **TSUKKI:**   _(va a buscar un vaso de agua para calmarse, se acuerda de lo que dijo Kageyama, escupe el agua.)_

 **YAMS:**  ¡TSUKKI, QUÉ ASCOO!  _(se sigue riendo.)_

**HINATA:** _(intenta calmarse) (no lo logra) (se ríe de nuevo.)_

**KAGS:** _(se tapa la cara; gruñe)_  Y-Yo no lo hice a propósito. Sólo necesitaba que Suga-san me pasara una botella de agua y- y dije "mamá" y- y-y...  _(se traba, no puede seguir.)_

 **HINATA:**   _(explota de la risa) (se revuelca en el piso.)_

 **TSUKKI:**  ¿EN SERIO?  _(carcajadas.)_

 **YAMS** :  _(casi llorando de la risa en el sofá.)_

 **KAGS:** ¡HINATA IDIOTA! ¡DETENTE!

 **HINATA:**  K-Kage...  _(no aguanta; empieza a reírse de nuevo.)_

 

**_ (De repente las luces se apagan y la habitación se queda iluminada sólo por la luz exterior. La risa de los chicos se detiene en seco.) _ **

 

 **HINATA:**  Ups.

 

**_ ( _ ** **_ Hay un pantalla negra con música de espera y un texto blanco que pone: _ **

** _"HUBO UN APAGÓN EN ESTE MOMENTO Y AUNQUE ME HUBIESE GUSTADO GRABAR, KAGEYAMA SE APROVECHÓ PARA CHANTAJEARME Y OLVIDÉ EL TEMA")_ **

_ **(La siguiente escena son ellos sentandos en el sofá con tazas de café.)** _

 

 **HINATA:**  Ha habido un pequeño apagón y aunque ninguno sabe porqué sucedió, ya no hay problema y todo está bien  _(sonríe.)_

 **KAGS:** ¿Quién sigue? _(Se acomoda en el sofá, mirando su teléfono.)_

 **HINATA:**  Uh... _(duda)_  Yamaguchi, creo.

 **YAMS:**   _(se quiere morir)_ No. Ay no, nooo...  _(se tapa el rostro con el sweater.)_

 **TSUKKI:** _(frío)_  Si tú no cuentas algo, yo revelaré uno de tus secretos vergonzosos.

 **YAMS:**   _(chillido)_  TSUKKI, NO.

 **TSUKKI:**   _(mirada desafiante)_  Sabes que me atrevo.

 **YAMS:**   _(niega)_  No, Tsukki. Ya... ya-ya lo cuento.

 **YAMS:** _(respira profundo cerrando los ojos; exhala)_  Cuando yo tenía como 15 años, era un nerd y siempre perseguía a Tsukki porque él era cool en ese entonces.

 **TSUKKI:**   _(achina los ojos; murmura)_ ¿Está intentando decirme que ya no soy cool...?

 **HINATA:**   _(ríe bajito detrás de su mano.)_

 **YAMS:**  Y digamos que Tsukki era muy atractivo también...

 **TSUKKI:** _(alza una ceja)_ Van dos en pasado. Si su intención es no ofenderme, no lo está logrando.

 **YAMS:**  Y había muchas chicas lindas a las que les gustaba él.

 **YAMS:**   _(mueve las manos distraídamente)_ Entonces siempre que querían acercársele, me utilizaban a mí para llegar a él pero yo siempre pensaba que era porque querían hablar conmigo..., y pues ellas sólo querían hablar de él y con él. Siempre terminaba como un fracasado frente a ellas.

 **HINATA:** _(pone cara de ternura)_  Aw, Yamaguchi...  _(le soba la espalda.)_

 **KAGS:**  Eso es triste.

 **TSUKKI:**  Que gay eres, Yamaguchi  _(burla.)_

 

** _(Risas de todos.)_ **

 

 **TSUKKI:** Y eso ha sido todo, chicos, gracias por ver. Si les gustó dejen un like, si no, metánselo por...

 **YAMS Y HINATA:** _(alarmados)_ ¡NEVERA, MÉTANLO EN LA NEVERA!

 **KAGS:** _(viendo su celular)_ Eh, pero si tú no has contado nada.

 

**_ (La habitación se funde en una atmósfera pesada y oscura.) _ **

 

 **T** **SUKKI:**   _(le lanza una mirada mortífera)_ No tengo que contar nada.

 **KAGS:**   _(sigue viendo su celular, indiferente)_  Sí, sí tienes. Los tres hemos contado nuestras historias, te toca a ti.

 **TSUKKI:** _(fuera del ángulo de la cámara_ ) No voy a contar nada.

 **HINATA:**  ¡Vamos Tsukishima, para eso te invité!

 **TSUKKI:**  ¡NO!

 **YAMS:** _(susurrando)_  Delen un minuto.

 

**_(La escena cambia; Tsukishima está de vuelta.)_ **

 

 **TSUKKI:**   _(mirada despectiva a Yamaguchi)_  Una vez olvidé mis lentes en casa y como no podía ver nada, terminé recibiendo todos los balones en la cara.

 **YAMS:**   _(se le ilumina el rostro de repente y abre los ojos como platos; intenta ocultar una risa.)_

 **TSUKKI:** _(mueca)_  Fue un horrible día porque no podía leía en la pizarra, me puse las ropas del entrenamiento al revés...

 **YAMS:** _(llorando de la risa)_  VAMOS TSUKKI, NI SIQUIERA ESTÁS EN LA MEJOR PARTE.

**KAGS:** _(riendo bajito en el fondo.)_

**HINATA:**   _(intentando no explotar de la risa.)_

 **TSUKKI:**  Le hablé a un maniquí, me perdí varias veces queriendo ir a casa y me pegué tres veces contra un poste de luz.

 **HINATA:**   _(temblando)_ ¿Fue el mismo poste todo el tiempo?

 **TSUKKI:**   _(voz sin emoción alguna_ ) Sí.

**HINATA, KAGS, YAMS:** _(se caen de la risa.)_

**TSUKKI:** _(desaparece del ángulo de la cámara)_ Todos ustedes son unos idiotas sin cerebro.

 **YAMS:** _(apenas respirando)_ ¡Tsukki...! ¡Tsukki!  _(lo persigue fuera de escena.)_

 

_**(** _ **_ Hay un corte. Sólo están Hinata y Kageyama; ambos están más calmados y lucen alegres.) _ **

 

 **HINATA:**  ¡Y eso ha sido todo por el vídeo de hoy!  _(sonríe)_  Si les ha gustado delen su super like abajo y suscríbanse para ver más contenido como éste.

 **HINATA:**  Si quieren que vuelva a traer a Kageyama  _(voltea a verlo y sonríe más ampliamente)_ , Tsukishima y Yamaguchi sólo tienen que pedirlo en la caja de los comentarios y yo... podré considerarlo.

 **KAGS:** _(suprimiendo una sonrisa)_ Yo no consideraré nada. Estoy fuera.

 **HINATA:** ¡Hey, Kageyamaaaa!

**_ (La escena se corta, es el fin del vídeo.) _ **

 

\--

**COMENTARIOS**

 

**S** **ugaKou!**

recuerdo ese día! fue tan asjksj, me sentí muy agradecido! sigo siendo tu mamá y la de hinata :)<3

**protectkenma**

alGUIEN MÁS NOTA COMO HINATA MIRA A KAGEYAMA TODO EL VÍDEO???????????????? ES QUE ES RE GAY SEÑORES ES RE GAY POR ÉL YA ESTÁN CASADOS BAI

**bokuroo tus gfes**

yo sabía que kageyama había sido el primero en caer con suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si leíste esto completo a pesar de que está en formato guión, tengo una muy buena razón para ello.
> 
> los vídeos son en formato guión debido a que son transcripciones. llegué a la conclusión de que era más fácil hacerlos de esa manera, porque en prosa terminaban siendo 1. mucho más largos 2. más difíciles de escribir y yo terminaría agotándome y quedándome sin inspiración (lo cual, graciosamente, también pasó con este capítulo.)
> 
> las escenas que NO sean en los vídeos serán escritas en el formato de toda la vida, espero,,,  
> ahora me voy a dormir bc no lo he hecho en dos días jaja :'D


End file.
